Our Undoing
by zennaclearwater
Summary: It's been little over a month since Kagome has decided she would stay in the Feudal Era of japan for the sake of her love for InuYasha, and although he's admitted to loving her, and even stays in the same house as her, he hasn't done anything to further their relationship. Kagome is having a hard time dealing with that, and it's driving her mad. InuYasha x Kagome short.
1. ADVISORY WARNING

**WARNING**

This story contains graphic and mature content of explicit nature depicted between fictional characters.

Please be mature and know this before you continue reading, thank you.


	2. Chapter 1

Kagome sighed as she let her head fall back into the cool water of the shallow and slow part of the river, light played across it's surface and on her wet skin as she moved. The sun had been beating down relentlessly all week and had caused her to need to bathe more often than usual, even today there was not a cloud to be seen in the sky.

Kagome suddenly felt the need to scan the high cliffs around the waterside, this was her usual bathing place because the high ledges prevented anyone from getting close without her noticing from a mile away. As she rounded to the other side, bright red cloth and off white silver hair caught her attention. A deep divulging anger rose in her gut causing her to make fists and cover her breasts.

"InuYasha!" She screamed, falling deeper into the water so he couldn't see her naked body.

"What?" I called nonchalantly back from his perch.

"SIT!" She summoned the full invocation, forcing him not only to fall from the cliff but hit the ground hard enough to make a small crater.

Kagome hurried up and got out of the water, throwing on her cloths as fast as possible while InuYasha grumbled and whimpered to himself in detest as he stumbled out of the hole.

"How many times are you going to do that to me!" He griped, rubbing his face, red from impact.

"As many times as it takes for you to understand I don't like it when you watch me take a bath!" Her cheeks were flush, showing the anger she held. "You just don't get it!"

"No, you don't get it, I'm watching you to make sure no one hurts you." He'd stopped yelling, but somehow he was starting to sound even more irritated.

"I told you you can guard me if you want to but don't watch me when I'm naked!" Kagome tried to hold onto the anger, but it was beginning to deflate. Protect, he was only watching her because he wanted to protect her, somehow that was even more disappointing.

"And what's the difference between weather you're naked or dressed?" InuYasha wondered, scratching the back of one of his ears.

"You... you... Ugh!" Kagome stomped one foot and stormed off in the direction of the village, not wanting to look at InuYasha while she walked.

_'What's the difference between weather you're naked or not?'_ He had sincerely not cared about it, how could he not care about it? Kagome continued to replay the entire infuriating moment en her mind the entire way back, not even noticing the little frog demon scurrying past her in the opposite direction.

It's been an entire month since Kagome had chosen to stay in the feudal era because she loved InuYasha, and it's true he finally admitted he loved her, but he hadn't _done _anything. It was beginning to make Kagome think that InuYasha thought kissing _was_ the relationship. What the hell? How could he not know the difference between looking at her naked and looking at her clothed!

"Stupid InuYasha." She grumbled to herself.

Fast footsteps from behind her caught her attention and she turned to see InuYasha coming up fast, she wanted to be angry but the look on his face said there was something wrong.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked without hesitating as he drew close enough for him to hear her.

"Large cannibalistic demon, northern woods." He said without stopping, picking her up into his arms and darting in the direction of the northernmost woods not far from the village.

As they approached, huge crashing and tearing sounds could be heard from a distance as something big and very fast lurched across the forest, tearing down trees in it's wake. Many demons were already fleeing the forest and running for their lives from whatever the thing was.

Suddenly, it reared it's ugly head above the trees where they could see it.

A bear demon, bearing a curse mark in it's right shoulder made it known that it had been cursed by a witch, it's glowing red eyes completely blind in rage as it picked up a fox demon and ate it whole, throwing it into it's massive jaws in one foul swoop.

"Do you want me to kill it, I could try to purify the curse but it might not work. He looks far gone." Kagome said grimly as InuYasha set her a safe distance away from the demon.

"Try to save it, it might not be bad," InuYasha looked in a scrutinized way at the curse mark. "Try aiming for the curse itself."

"Alright," she breathed, raising her bow and letting out a long breath, setting an arrow into the string and drawing it tight, her form completely erect.

InuYasha couldn't help the natural reaction he had when she took that form, moments before she shot an arrow, something in his body screamed _take her take her_ every time she shot an arrow.

What was that feeling supposed to mean? He wondered to himself as he readjusted his member inside his pants so that it wouldn't be so noticeable.

There was a moment of silence as she let go of the arrow, it sailed through the air at blinding speed with a pale pink light emanating from it in a trail, her purifying arrow.

"Hit the mark." Kagome said quietly as it flew, and as she wished, it buried itself deep into the bear demon's shoulder, glowing brighter and brighter as the demon went berserk trying to remove it.

"Come on," InuYasha encouraged, grasping his sword as he watched the demon.

Suddenly, the arrow disappeared, and the mark was gone with it. Redness disappeared from it's eyes as it shrunk back to it's normal form, the grotesquely enlarged features going back down to size as it transformed back into a normal black bear.

"Well, I guess I didn't have to fight today," he said quietly, letting go of the hilt of his sword and lowering down so that Kagome could climb onto his back. "Hop on."

Kagome stared up at the ceiling as the candle in the corner of the room died, it's dim light slowly fading into darkness. InuYasha had fallen asleep by the door, sitting cross legged with his sword tucked to his chest as usual. His words from earlier replayed in her mind unwantingly.

_'What's the difference?'_

"InuYasha," she started, preparing to explain to him what she was trying to get him to understand before. Her heart started pounding in her chest at the thought of how he would react.

"Mmf," he grumbled, looking up once and staring blankly for a moment before closing his eyes and letting his head fall again.

"Never mind," she sighed, turning over in her blankets and covering herself more fully before falling into a sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

"And that children, is how ye treat deep wounds when ye be out in the wilderness." Kaede told her small class of children, including Rin, who was the oldest in the group now that she lived with them in the village. She was wearing a new kimono.

"Rin, you look nice today." Kagome said sweetly as they picked up the moss and the little training dummy they had made to help with the classes.

"Oh," Rin blushed, using her palm to straighten out her skirts. "Thank you."

"Kagome, over here!" InuYasha called, sending some of the smaller children into a fit of giggles. "You done yet?!"

"Yeah, be right there!" She called back, waving to the kids as she hurried over to him.

"What's up?" Kagome said, slightly out of breath as she caught up to him.

"I got a message from Myoga, apparently something strange is happening in the eastern lands where the wolf demon tribe lives, looks like your little boyfriend might have gotten himself into some real trouble, him and his whole clan." InuYasha looked at the moon, slightly visible in the mid day light, a small slit of a crescent.

"He's not my boyfriend! Besides, isn't he married now too? Stop calling him my boyfriend because you know damn well he never was and never will be." Kagome shouted, making InuYasha's ears fall. "Besides, why would I want to have another boyfriend, you're more than enough trouble by yourself."

"Well I uh," the last sentence made him blush, looking away from her reddened face as a blush made it's way onto her face as well. "Okay."

"Hm," she said in a snooty tone, turning away from him. "So when do we leave?"

"In two days it's going to be the new moon, so that means I can't be anywhere someone who might want to hurt us is, so we're going to have to leave tomorrow, it takes several days to get to the eastern lands and if I time it right we can make it to the mountains by the time new moon nightfall hits. There's caves there we can wait out the night in."

"That sounds like a good plan, for once." Kagome agreed and looked at InuYasha with a slightly awestruck face.

"Whaddya mean 'for once'? I have good plans and ideas all the time." InuYasha glowered.

"Sure you do boy, sure." Kagome said, waving her had and smiling before she turned back to walk home and get what she'd need for the trip.

"And don't treat me like I'm some kind of dumb dog, hey wait up!"

"InuYasha, how long has it been since you washed your cloths the last time?" Kagome remarked as she packed her cloths into the bag along with some dried food.

"I dunno, like a month I guess." He shrugged, looking at the sleeves. "I guess I only really wash it when it gets all bloody."

"Well, you're starting to smell, go change into something else and I'll wash it for you." She sighed, pointing to the cloths Kaede had gotten him, but he never wore.

"Nah, I don't like those cloths they smell weird and they're itchy, but if you wanna wash these ones that bad here." Without warning, he pulled off his kimono shirt and the second shirt, tossing them into Kagome's lap and starting to untie his pants sash.

"Woah woah I didn't say get naked what are you doing!" Kagome covered her eyes and looked away before he could get his pants off.

"What? You said you wanted to wash em, now you don't want me to take them off, what are you going to do, wash my cloths with me in em?" InuYasha looked down and retied the sash in confusion. "You're weird, what do you have against being naked."

"Everything!" She screamed, throwing his cloths back at him without staring at his bare chest for too long and storming out of the house.

"Huh, must be a human thing." InuYasha shrugged again, before finishing getting undressed and throwing on one of the pairs of pants that would fit him, just to keep Kagome from freaking out.

"Key Kagome," InuYasha called out as he walked out of their house after her, she was sitting in a tree staring off towards the forest, where the villagers were clearing some land to build a shrine next to the sacred tree.

"What?" Kagome snapped, sounding irritated.

InuYasha darted into the tree in three bounds, landing on the balls of his feet next to her on her branch. "I'm not going to fake that I get how you feel, but I'm gonna try to make sure you stay happy okay?"

"You..." Kagome started, looking at his state of half dress and just letting it go. "Thanks."

InuYasha's hand was on her back as he patted her, he wasn't looking at her but rather in the opposite direction as he did this, something that he did often when he wanted to kiss her.

"Come here, stupid." Kagome breathed, reaching up and grabbing a fistful of his hair and tanking his face to hers.

An electric warmth shot through them, nearly knocking them off of the branch, and they had to break the kiss just to steady themselves. Kagome's heart pounded in her chest and rose to her throat as she looked off over the forest again.

"So," InuYasha said suddenly, sounding satisfied with himself. "You wanna wash cloths or what?"

"Sit." Kagome said quietly. Leave it to him to ruin the moment.


	4. Chapter 3

Kagome nodded to herself, trying to stay awake as InuYasha bounded across the plains towards the eastern mountains, the sun was beginning to set and they still had at least two hours worth of running before they would make it to the mountain edge.

Normally the jostling would be enough to keep her awake as he carried her, but not being able to sleep the entire night hadn't helped her. Every time she fell asleep she had dreams, some good, others that would send her waking up in a sweat.

"Don't worry, once we get to the mountain range you can go to sleep, I hope you sleep better than you did last night." InuYasha said in a slightly worried tone. "Are you sure you're not sick or something?"

"No, I'm not getting sick." A warm feeling in her chest grew as she held onto his shoulders a little tighter. "I like it when you worry about me you know?"

"What do you expect, if you get sick it's gonna slow this down so of course I have to worry." InuYasha's tone was back to that clueless level, making Kagome roll her eyes.

"Yeah, great." Kagome grumbled, burying her face into his hair and trying to get a little rest.

A steady fire drew shadows across the walls and played with the light around them as InuYasha and Kagome sat near it. The odd color of InuYasha's hair stuck out like a soar thumb to Kagome as she tried to focus on eating.

"Why do ya keep looking at me like that?" InuYasha grumbled, taking a huge chunk out of the meat he held, cooked, unusual for his normal eating habit.

"Because I've been trying to figure out how to explain something to you all day and I can't seem to figure out how to make you understand." Kagome squinted and wondered if the idea she'd gotten at nightfall was indeed a good one or not. "I might need to show you."

"Show me what?" He raised an eyebrow as she sighed in response.

"You know how you've seen me undressed a bunch of times," she mused, wondering if this was really going to work.

"Yeah, so? What about it?" InuYasha's tone was beginning to become more curious.

"Well I think you don't feel things the same way as humans do, unless it's like right now and you do, you've never seen me naked when you're human."

"And...?" InuYasha had a sinking feeling in his gut like she was scheming something.

Kagome turned away from him, deciding it was easier to say this without having to see his face.

"I'm going to undress and you tell me what the difference is." She said at last, letting out a breath of air with it. From where InuYasha was sitting, he could see her messing with the front of her shirt, pulling it over her shoulders and down to her waist. Her entire bare back was to him in the firelight.

"What? Now? Seriously Kagome, wh-"

He stopped speaking the moment she turned around.

InuYasha's face turned beat red as he took in her half naked body, her breasts trembled slightly and the rigid flesh on the mounds of them hardened in the cool air of the cave. Her waist held a nice curve down to her hips where the kimono shirt and inner shirt lay open and wrapped around her loosely.

He swallowed hard.

"What's the difference between seeing me naked and seeing me dressed?" She ordered, taking a shaky breath to calm herself.

"Seeing you naked makes me really really want to mate with you Kagome." InuYasha admitted, turning his face down and folding his hands over himself, finally getting it.

Kagome nodded, fixing her garments again.

"And what if I told you I felt the same way, and you don't seem to be doing anything about it, ever. We kiss and stuff but I want more than that." She sighed, walking over to him and sitting in his lap, heat radiated from his body and towards her womanhood.

"You wanna do it right now or what?" InuYasha tilted his head at her, watching her face change from happy to irritated in less than an instant. She grabbed one of his human ears and pulled hard.

"Ow ow ow ow hey!"

"Don't be crude stupid!" Kagome let go of him and got up, fixing her cloths and plopping back down near the fire, her shoulders hunched.

"You're the one who's stupid, stupid!" InuYasha growled at her.

"Oh, how so?" She retorted sarcastically.

"You want me to mate with you, but when I ask you you don't, what's with you!"

"Maybe, if you would stop being so crude all the time you'd stop making me mad."

"I-"

Out of nowhere, she was on him. Pouncing at him from her place by the fire and landing hard with her hands on his shoulders, InuYasha's back hit the ground, in his human form he was too slow to dodge her. Kagome's entire face was flush but there was a fire in her eyes that made InuYasha's pulse quicken.

"Wh- what are you doing?" InuYasha tried to sit up.

"Sit."

The necklace pulled him back down in a hard yank as she moved her hands from his shoulders to his chest and pulled the cloths away, revealing rolling muscles that continued in hard lines right down to his pants.

"Kagome-"

"Sit!" She invoked it to pull harder.

Dragging her nails over his chest as she finally yanked him free of his shirts she went straight for the sash oh his pants and pulled it free, pulling away the cloth and not missing a beat when his member rose in response.

"I'm going to have sex with you, right now. You got a problem with that?"

"No." His breath came out in little pants as he watched her undress herself, not bothering to fully remove her shirts past opening them and instead heading straight for pay dirt as she yanked free of her own pants. Grasping him in her hand suddenly forced a little shout from him.

She put her other hand in the center of his chest, her nails slightly clawing him as she positioned herself over his pulsing member. As she lowered herself onto him, a new problem presented itself.

"Go in!" Kagome growled, seeming to be mad at it.

Slowly, and slightly painfully she managed to fit him into her, as she pulled back for the first time a deep noise sounded from InuYasha as he threw his head back and grasped her hips.

A tiny amount of blood was on him as she pulled him fully out. InuYasha looked down, his eyes slightly hazy.

"You're bleeding?" He wondered, but before he could keep questioning her she lowered herself onto him again, electric fire raced through their veins, preventing any more coherent speech.


	5. Chapter 4

"And you call me crude." InuYasha said playfully as he woke up with a very naked Kagome still straddling him, her eyes were slightly unfocused as she came back to consciousness and looked over his entire body.

"You are." She agreed, thankful he was ready for her as she pressed down again.

"Kagome you can't be- hah!" his breath was sucked out of him as she ground herself over him, digging her nails into his shoulders as she rocked her hips.

"Kagome," InuYasha managed between heavy breaths. "We have to get ready, stop."

Even as he said the word his hands were back at her hips and his claws slightly dragged across the bare flesh of her bottom as he pulled her to press down harder. Kagome pulled him into a sitting position, wrapping her legs around the back of him and guiding his face to her breast.

It only took a moment for him to figure out what to do with it before his mouth was on her, his tongue flicked around her nipple once, and then again leaving a hot trail on her skin as she was brought to a point of sheer unadulterated pleasure. As her muscles convulsed around him, he pulled her tighter against his body, his hot skin plastered to every inch of hers he could her to as he grasped for something, anything to hold onto.

Ragged, loud pants filled the small enclosure, sending echoes all around them as they lost themselves.

A sudden pain mixed in with the pleasure when InuYasha bit down on her shoulder without warning, causing a sound to come from Kagome that almost wasn't human.

He bit a little harder, breaking the skin slightly as he pushed into her hard, his hips convulsing a few times as he came.

"Okay lets go." Kagome said, sounding quite happy with herself and getting up, the sudden pull caused him to be brought again painfully. His muscles betraying him and forcing him to fall backwards as his member pulsed.

"Woah," Kagome remarked, reaching over and touching the head of him.

"Don't," he panted, grabbing her hand and pulling it away. "Don't touch it it's sensitive."

"Stop being a baby and get up, we don't have a lot of daylight and I'd rather not travel at night."

Kagome picked up her cloths, checking her body for dirt and marks.

"You have scratches on your butt." InuYasha remarked, pointing as she turned.

"Yeah, thanks to you." She shrugged. "They're not deep."

"This was your big emergency?" InuYasha grumbled to Myoga as they sat around a huge festival bonfire while all the female wolf demons danced and sang around it, some of them had various small clay instruments that sounded a lot like flutes but looked like little rocks.

"What can I say, I knew you wouldn't have come if I told you it was a party." Myoga's slightly strained voice was small next to InuYasha's ear from where Myoga was sitting on his shoulder.

"Of course I wouldn't why would I?" InuYasha flicked the little flea demon away in one quick move, sending Myoga flying in a different direction before another girl came dancing around the fire in the traditional fur clothing of the festival.

A deep blush reached his face and down to his shoulders as he realized that was Kagome dancing with the other girls, her legs completely visible from under the the short short fur skirt, her belly was also showing, anyone could see every inch of her alluring curves and the small pieces of cloth and fur she had on did little to hide it.

For some reason that suddenly made InuYasha mad.

He was looking at her and all he could think about was the fact that he'd had his mouth on pretty much every part of visible skin and then some, and it made him mad that someone else could be looking at her.

He got up, brushing himself off and heading right to her, leaning over her shoulder and whispering into her ear.

"Kagome can you come with me for a sec?"

"What is it?" She wondered as they walked away from the others, it was colder over here than it was near the fire and she rubbed her arms.

"I don't know why, but I don't like you wearing those cloths in front of other people." InuYasha finally admitted when he decided they were a good distance away.

"Why, everyone else here is wearing cloths just like these?"

"Because, you're my woman and I want to be the only one that gets to see this much of you." InuYasha took a deep breath before removing his kimono and handing it to her.

"All the other girls are wearing the same thing, like I said," she held it out for him to take it back but he shook his head.

"I don't care what all the other girls are wearing, they can go naked for all I care." He humphed, taking his kimono and wrapping it around her himself, tying the sash good and tight so she couldn't get it off without his help. "Only you."

His words hit her in a rush, they were possessive, a little too possessive, but somehow they brought a little warmth to her skin.

"You know you're going to have to take this off of me now don't you?" Kagome sighed, pulling apart as much as she could herself.

"Why?" InuYasha looked over her shoulder and back at her.

"Because." And without another word, she pounced on him.

~The End~


End file.
